puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Armillaria
|galleries= 7 |ocean1= Midnight |rank1=senior officer |ocean2= Ice |rank2=captain |ocean3= Viridian |rank3=officer |ocean4= Cobalt |rank4=fleet officer |ocean5= Sage |rank5=fleet officer |ocean6= Hunter |rank6=fleet officer |ocean7= Malachite |rank7=fleet officer }} Armillaria is a pirate on the Midnight, Ice, Cobalt, Viridian,Sage, Hunter,and Malachite Oceans. Accomplishments and Awards On Midnight: * Captain and politician of the crew ' '. * Lady of the flag 'Trans-Atlantic Empire'. * Admiral in the Navy in the . * Former governor of Cranberry Island. * Manager of the distillery, 'Three Sheep to the Wind', on Cranberry Island. * Won 1st place in Mousebeard's Trivia Contests June, 2007. * Won 2nd place in "Ferrous Wheel 2006" solo sloop race. * Logical Crafting: Mackerel round winner (won a sloop called 'Logical Mackerel') and runner-up for Platy and Snook. She received an unchiseled potential trophy. * Memorized the whole Midnight Ocean. * Achieved ultimate puzzle standing in Carpentry, and Bilging. On Ice: * Captain and scapegoat of the crew 'Demented Mother Fungus'. * Princess of the flag 'Cobalt Valiance'. * Lieutenant commander in the Navy in the . * Memorized the whole Ice Ocean. * Reached number one on the ocean in navigation. * Achieved ultimate puzzle standing in carpentry and navigation. Armillaria's achievements on other oceans can be viewed below. Navy in the Orion Archipelago. * Achieved ultimate puzzle standing in sailing and bilging. * Memorized the whole Hunter Ocean. On Malachite: * Fleet officer of the crew 'To Be Announced'. * Member of the flag 'Charon Feather'. * Lieutenant commander in the Navy in the Lacerta Archipelago. * Memorized the whole Malachite Ocean. On Sage: * Fleet officer of the crew 'Blockade Naked'. * Member of the flag 'Five Tons of Flax'. * Captain in the Navy in the Pelican Archipelago. * Memorized the whole Sage Ocean. * Achieved ultimate puzzle standing in carpentry and sailing. }} Biography On Midnight: Armillaria has been pirate on the Midnight Ocean since 2005. In that time, she has accomplished a lot. Armillaria is a former governer of Cranberry Island, and has memorized all of the routes on the entire Midnight Ocean. She is also a talented puzzler, having achieved ultimate puzzle standings in the carpentry and bilging puzzles. Armillaria has won prizes both in-game and on the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates Forums. She also has an interest in running stalls in the game, and is the manager of the distillery 'Three Sheep to the Wind'. She has a fleet of interestingly renamed ships, which include the 'Albino Moose', 'Chocolate Moose' (Chocolate Class), 'Crabby Moose', 'Ferly Moose', 'Graceful Moose', 'Insomniac Moose', 'Maniac Moose', 'Shanghaied Moose', 'Trivial Moose',and 'Unchanging Moose' as well as 'Cheddar Goldfish', 'Dreaded Blackspot', 'Emerald Green Dream' (Emerald Class), 'Fungal Toadstool Groper', 'Golden Griffin', 'Immoral Porpoise', 'No Fluke', 'Planked Green Jobfish', 'Skeletal Captainfish', 'Wintry Unicornfish' (Frost Class), 'Yellow Submarine', 'Easter Rabbitfish', 'Tangerine Elephantfish', and 'Guardian Moos'. Armillaria is currently ranked as Captain, and titled as a Politician of the crew 'Moose of Doom'. She is also a lady of the flag 'Trans-Atlantic Empire', and an Admiral in the Cranberry Island Navy in the Ruby Archipelago. On Ice: Armillaria has been a pirate on the Ice Ocean for less than one year. She is currently the captain of the crew 'Demented Mother Fungus', and serves as a princess of the flag 'Cobalt Valiance'. She is also a Lieutenant Commander in the Shatterstone Island Navy in the Nenya Archipelago. Armillaria has achieved a lot in a very short space of time. She has managed to memorize every route on the Ice Ocean, and has also reached ultimate puzzle standing in carpentry and navigation. Armillaria has also reached the number one position in navigation standing on the whole Ice Ocean. Armillaria's biography on other oceans can be viewed below. Trinkets Collection Armillaria has amassed an impressive collection of trinkets, which can be viewed below. {| float="left" clear="both" width="75%" |- | }}